


I hate you. I hate you so fucking much and I still bloody love you!

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anxiety, Canon, Hysterical Crying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The last call for goodbye, heartbroken, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night, Robert rings Aaron, to tell him how sorry he is. To tell him to have the best life that he won’t have because he is leaving.The night where Aaron will never be the same again because- Robert will be successful in leaving this time, permanently.His husband, will forever be remembered as past tense, as a picture or video. He won’t ever been seen again.





	I hate you. I hate you so fucking much and I still bloody love you!

Each day was built on a trance for Aaron. To get up, eat, work, talk to Liv, go to bed. It was like this for 2 weeks till one day his life, yet a fucking again, changed drastically and he was having a panic attack. 

Robert, his sweet beautiful Robert, was involved in a crash. He was being escorted in a police van to The Isle of Man and apparently the van crashed and the police officers are injured but - 

Robert’s gone. Robert escaped the collision and Aaron doesn’t know if that’s good or bad but bloody hell if Robert doesn’t die from the injuries. Aaron will kill him otherwise, for the emotional stress Aaron has endured for the past month, year, fucking 27 years of his bloody life. 

-

Aaron can’t sleep. Liv and Victoria and Chas and Paddy - it seems every one is waiting for Aaron to relapse again.   
And when he practically screams at them to to away, to just leave him alone because my husband is gone and all I care about his him! They ring Aaron’s counsellor to book him an appointment......... 

Now finally, in the darkness of his and Robert’s room - it will always be Robert’s room too - he has silence. Total silence, he can hear his own heart thumping slowly, like it is slowly dying because his soulmate isn’t there anymore. 

The room lights up with his phone ringing. A unknown phone number. Aaron goes to ignore it but he can’t - it is like a sense so he picks it up and -

“ Aaron. “

Robert. It’s his husband. He is alive. Oh my god. 

“ Rob -“ Aaron breaks, sounds as fragile as broken glass. 

“ You heard? “ Robert is hushed tones. Aaron can tell he is somewhere dodgy, he can just tell Robert is frantic looking around him for any signs of danger. 

“ Yeh I fucking heard you muppet! “ Aaron hisses. “ i thought you was dead! “ 

“ yeh well I ain’t Aaron! “ 

“ Don’t you fucking dare rob! “ Aaron cries, all his emotions are fucked up truly. Thanks a lot life. “ I hate you. I hate you so fucking much Robert but I still love ya! “ 

“ I love you too. “ 

“ I want you home. “ 

“ you know that’s impossible. I’ll never be home Aaron. “ 

Aaron ugly cries. He wipes away his eyes trying to be quiet to not wake up his sister. “ Don’t say that. “ he begs. 

“ it’s true. “ Robert chokes out. When he was in his cell that’s all he thought about. Him and a cell for the next 14years. He really is a disappointment, how he is fucked up his own life and Aaron’s and his sisters - better of dead really isn’t he? 

“ Why did you -“ 

“ I need to say goodbye. “ 

“ no Robert! “ 

“ I need to hear your voice one last time. “ Robert sounds too calm, too sad, too fucking okay and it’s scarring Aaron. 

Because it was like that when he was eighteen and he was going to kill - 

“ no no no don’t you dare rob! “ Aaron angrily pleads down the phone, he’s sitting up now, on his knees and the moon is shining on him. 

It’s like a pathway to heaven. 

Robert takes a shaky deep breath. He sounds broken.   
“ Tell Seb and Liv I loved them -“ 

“ Don’t use past tense - please just come - come home and we can sort this out. “ 

But Robert carries on, it is like he hasn’t even heard his husband begging down the phone. 

“ I loved you Aaron too much. I loved our life together -“ 

“ stop talking. “ Aaron sobs. 

“ - I wish you the best life Aaron. I wish you met another bloke -“ 

“ You’re all I want! You are my husband! “ Aaron can’t help but shout. The words get stuck in his dry throat. 

“ - please don’t ever forget me. Please don’t - don’t replace me or - or tell Seb I was a waste of space. “ 

“ Of course I won’t. “ Aaron breaks down again. He feels his soul slowly fading away. 

“ I want you to be happy. To live a life I won’t have. “ 

“ Rob - stop talking like this - please just come home to me -“ 

“ Aaron I’m already dead. I just have to get rid of the shell. “ Robert states out, fragile. “ I love you, tell Seb, tell Liv I love them and never forget me. “ 

The phone goes dead. 

“ NOOOO!!! “ Aaron screams from the top of his lungs. Liv bolts out of her bed terrified and bursts into her brother’s room who is hysterically crying. 

“ He’s left - left me - “ 

“ Aaron? “ Liv cowers, unable what to do. She has never seen him - anyone - this distressed in her life. 

“ He’s killed - himself!! “ Aaron punches the wall repeatedly till there is a hole in the surface. The blood trails down his hand. 

Her face pales. Frozen. Hit in the chest with a bolt. “ what? “ 

“ He’s killed himself Liv! He’s fucked DEAD! “ 

“ no. “ Liv collapses onto the floor, unable to breathe. Aaron climbs down next to her and they both sob together. 

Robert Sugden has really - left them - for good. He’s just a memory now, only be remembered by pictures and videos - he’s just - gone their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Robert deserved better ( in the show ), Robron deserved better.   
Emmerdale, is the shittiest, fuckiest show in soap television.


End file.
